


Big Brother

by Maksvell



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: kind of odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddy picks up his estranged brother after a night of drinking at a pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

A godless ball of light and heat rises over the darkened horizon only to reveal a beach like setting near a swimming hole, the whole of the area is surrounded by various trees. At the very centre of this body of water lies a man on a pool float, asleep in a drunken slumber various bottles of booze float around him, as his obnoxious snoring continues to grow in volume. Almost as soon as we focus in on our subject, a thunderous metallic Bang sound over the spillway as he is rudely awakened, nearly falling into the water as he lurches to the side.

“Wake up dumbass!”, shouts Eddy as his brother paddles towards the shore to meet up with is little brother. “You know Ma would beat your ass if she found out you spent your night partying at the spillway, right?”

“Must you be so profane Eddy?”

“Lighten up sock head, I’ve heard you swear a ton of times.”

Upon reaching the shore he grabs his ‘I heart BTK’ baseball cap from the ground and places it onto his head. “fuck off pipsqueak.”,he says to his younger brother as he sits in the front passenger seat.  
The entire van remained quiet throughout the ride. Bro would occasionally look around the old van, it reminded him of his old van that he and his friends used to hang out is so his parents wouldn't see him drinking. Hell, it probably was his old van. After the journey through the town of Lemon Brook they finally arrived at the theme park his brother was forced to work at, they walked a bit towards the whale shaped trailer in the back of the park. Before the two depart Eddy gives a message to his elder sibling, “Lock your door, I heard there's a killer hanging around Lemon Brook.”


End file.
